User blog:Vincent Ly/Disney Heroines
These are the heroines of Disney and it properties (such as Marvel, Lucasfilm, 20th Century Studios). Disney Cartoons image.png|Minnie Mouse (Disney Universe) Daisy Duck transparent.png|Daisy Duck (Disney Universe) Wendy Darling.png|Wendy Darling (Disney's Peter Pan) Webby 2D Remastered Sprite.png|Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales franchise) Alice Liddel.png|Alice Liddel (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) Bianca (The Rescuers).jpeg|Bianca (The Rescuers) Princess Eilonwy of Llyr.jpeg|Eilonwy (Dinsey's The Black Cauldron) Kanga Winnie the Pooh.jpeg|Kanga (Disney's Winnie the Pooh) Disney Lady 00010044.png|Lady (Lady and the Tramp) Perdita.jpeg|Perdita (Disney's 101 Dalmatians) Duchess (The Aristocats).png|Duchess (The Aristocats) Maid Marian (Disney).png|Maid Marian (Disney's Robin Hood) Vixey.jpeg|Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) Nala (Disney).png|Nala (The Lion King franchise) Penny (The Rescuers).jpeg|Penny (The Rescuers) Olivia Flaversham.jpeg|Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) Jenny Foxworth.png|Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) Dot (A Bug's Life).png|Dot (A Bug's Life) Gadget hackwrench.jpeg|Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Gosalyn Millard.png|Gosalyn Millard (Darkwing Dark) Pepper-Ann-Leaning-pepper-ann-2923122-290-400.jpeg|Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann) Ashleyspinelli.jpeg|Ashley Spinelli (Disney's Recess) Kim Possible.jpeg|Kim Possible (character) Ingrid from Filmore!.jpeg|Ingrid Third (Fillmore!) Cartoon Lizzie.jpeg|Lizzie McGuire (cartoon form) Mabel pines gravity falls.png|Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) Maggie's buzz.jpeg|Maggie Pesky (The Maggie on Buzz) RopeGirl01.jpeg|Rope Girl (Teamo Supremo) image.gif|Patti Mayonnasise (Disney's Doug) Rileydaring.jpeg|Riley Daring (The Replacements) Gretchen Grundler.jpeg|Gretchen Grundler (Disney's Recess) Dory FN.png|Dory (Finding Nemo series) Brandy harrington.jpeg|Brandy Harrington (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) BoPeepTS4.png|Bo Beep (Toy Story series) Esmeralda transparent.png|Esmeralda (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Megara Disney.png|Megara (Disney's Hercules) Princess Atta.png|Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) Elastigirl incredibles 2.png|Elastigirl (The Incredibles franchise) Eve wall•e.png|EVE (WALL-E) Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph franchise) Penny Forrester.png|Penny Forrester (Disney's Bolt) Candace Flynn.png|Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) Sally Carrera.png|Sally Carrera (Disney/Pixar's Car franchise) Sashi Kobayashi.jpeg|Sashi Kobayashi (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) Star Butterfly.jpeg|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Jessie Toy Story 3.png|Jessie the Cowgirl (Toy Story series) Jane Porter clipart.png|Jane Porter (Disney's Tarzan) Kidagakash-disney906.jpeg|Kida (Disney's Atlantis) GoGo Suit back Render.png|Go Go Tomago (Disney's Big Hero 6) MiraNovaProfile.png|Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command) Lor (The Weekenders).gif|Lor (Disney's The Weekenders) Tish (The Weekenders).gif|Tish (Disney's The Weekenders) Penny-proud-profile.jpeg|Penny Proud (The Proud Family) I2 - Violet.png|Violet Parr (The Incredibles franchise) Lilo Pelekai.png|Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch franchise) Abby Mallard.jpeg|Abby Mallard (Disney's Chicken Little) JOY Fullbody Render.png|Joy (Inside Out) Melody sebastianrock.png|Melody (Disney's The Little Mermaid) Jane Darling.png|Jane Darling (Disney's Peter Pan) Disney girls collab kiara by radspyro-d6pbtyb.png|Kiara (The Lion King franchise) YUNAIMG1.png|Yuna Kamihara (Stitch! anime) Marie (The Aristocats).png|Marie (The Aristocats) Shanti (Disney's The Jungle Book).gif|Shanti (Disney's The Jungle Book) Boo (Monsters, Inc.).png|Boo (Monsters, Inc.) Wang Ai Ling official artwork.png|Wang Ai Ling (Ai & Stitch) Cadpig.jpeg|Cadpig (Disney's 101 Dalmatians: The Series) Anne Boonchuy Render.png|Anne Boonchuy (Amphibia) The Owl House - Luz.png|Luz (The Owl House) The Owl House - Eda.png|Eda (The Owl House) Roxanne (A Goofy Movie).png|Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) Clarabelle Cow Pose.jpeg|Clarabelle Cow (Disney Universe) Ortensia-comic-transparent.png|Ortensia (Disney Universe) Maggie (Home of the Range).png|Maggie (Home of the Range) Elisa Maza.png|Elisa Maza (Disney's Gargoyles) Angela (Disney's Gargoyles).jpeg|Angela (Disney's Gargoyles) Will WITCH.jpeg|Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) Princess Giselle (cartoon form).jpeg|Princess Giselle (Disney's Enchanted) Audrey Ramirez.png|Audrey Ramirez (Disney's Atlantis) Dave-the-barbarian-erica-luttrell-3.jpeg|Candy Barbarian (Dave the Barbarian) Fang Barbarian.gif|Fang Barbarian (Dave the Barbarian) Malina (The Emperor's New School).png|Malina (The Emperor's New School) Kendall-perkins.jpeg|Kendall Perkins (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) Francine Nebulon.jpeg|Francine Nebulon (Lloyd in Space) Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) Tilly green.png|Tilly Green (Big City Greens) Bea-Pecezuelos.png|Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks) Princess Anna.png|Princess Anna (Disney's Frozen franchise) Queen Elsa Pose.png|Queen Elsa (Disney's Frozen franchise) Polly Plantar.png|Polly Plantar (Amphibia) Honey Superhero Render (back).png|Honey Lemon (Disney's Big Hero 6) Franny Robinson.jpeg|Franny Robinson (Disney's Meet the Robinsons) DrosselFullBody.png|Drossel von Flugel (Disney's Fireball) Judy Hopps Zootopia.png|Judy Hopps (Zootopia) Nicky Little-0.png|Nicky Little (Pepper Ann) Trixie Carter.gif|Trixie Carter (American Dragon: Jake Long) Princess Calla.png|Princess Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) Ducktales 2017 Lena La Strange.png|Lena De Spell (DuckTales 2017 reboot) Ester B. Wool.jpeg|Ester B. Wool (Disney's RoboDz) Ki from mars needs moms.jpeg|Ki (Mars Needs Moms) Captain Amelia.jpeg|Captain Amelia (Treasure Planet) NitaBrotherBear2.jpeg|Nita (Brother Bear 2) Sergeant Calhoun.jpeg|Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) Shank (Ralph Breaks the Internet).png|Shank (Ralph Breaks the Internet) Sylvia in Wjare over otjnger.png|Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) Holly shiftwell.png|Holly Shiftwell (Disney/Pixar's Cars 2) Cruz Ramirez (Cars 3).png|Cruz Ramirez (Disney/Pixar's Cars 3) Ishani.png|Ishani (Disney's Planes) Colette1transparent.png|Colette Tatou (Disney/Pixar's Ratatouille) Stacy Hirano promotional image.png|Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.png|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) Wendy Corduroy.png|Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) Pacifica Northwest.png|Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) Tambry appearance.png|Tambry (Gravity Falls) Kim Possible - Monique.png|Monique (Kim Possible) Rayna Cartflight.jpeg|Rayna Cartflight (The Buzz on Maggie) Haley Long.gif|Haley Long (America Dragon: Jake Long) Rose (American Dragon: Jake Long).png|Rose (American Dragon: Jake Long) Hedi Weinerman.jpeg|Hedi Weinerman (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Theresa Fowler.jpeg|Theresa Fowler (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Jackie Lynn Thomas.png|Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Janna Ordonia.jpeg|Janna Ordonia (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) Kelly (SVTFOE).png|Kelly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Disney Princess Snow White 2009.jpeg|Snow White (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Cinderelly.png|Cinderella (Disney character) Aurora.jpeg|Aurora (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) Ariel 2`.png|Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid) Belle transparent.png|Belle (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) Princess Jasmine.png|Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) Pocahontas Disney.png|Pocahontas (Disney character) Fa Mulan.png|Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan) Tiana PatF.png|Tiana (Disney's The Princess and the Frog) Rapunzel pose.png|Rapunzel (Disney's Tangled) Princess Merida.jpeg|Merida (Disney/Pixar's Brave) Moana Waialiki.png|Moana Waialiki (Disney's Moana) Disney Fairies Tinker Bell Official Pose.jpeg|Tinker Bell (Disney's Peter Pan) Disney Junior Live Action MPR - Mary Poppins.jpeg|Mary Poppins (character) Diane Szalinski.png|Diane Szalinski (Honey, I Shrunk the Kids franchise) Layla Williams.jpeg|Layla Williams (Disney's Sky High) Lizzie McGuire.jpeg|Lizzie McGuire (character) Shelley Duvall as Olive Oyl.jpeg|Olive Oyl (Popeye (1980 movie)) Peyton Kelly.png|Peyton Kelly (The Game Plan) Abigail Chase Natl Treasure DK.jpeg|Abigail Chase (National Treasure series) Zoe Plummer.jpeg|Zoe Plummer (The Pacifier) Rebecca Douglas.jpeg|Rebecca Douglas (The Shaggy Dog 2006 remake) Giselle In her live-action form.jpeg|Giselle (Disney's Enchanted) Video Games KairiKHIII.jpeg|Kairi (Kingdom Hearts series) AquaKH.png|Aqua (Kingdom Hearts series) Jeena origins.png|Jeena (Spectrobes franchise) Dot, a.k.a Agent D.png|Dot the Disguise Gal (Club Penguin series) Touchstone Pictures Sally (Tim Burton's TNBC).jpeg|Sally (Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas) Jessica Rabbit.png|Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Sara Anderson.jpeg|Sara Anderson (Adventures in Babysitting 1987 original) Juliet (G&J 2018).png|Juliet (Gnomeo & Juliet) Emily (3 Ninjas).jpeg|Emily (3 Ninjas) Grace Stamper.jpeg|Grace Stamper (Touchstone's Armageddon) Audrey Dunn.gif|Audrey Dunn (Unbreakable trilogy) Queen-Guinevere-the-Warrior-king-arthur-5631277-200-260.jpeg|Queen Guinevere (Touchstone's King Arthur) Elijah mother.jpeg|Mrs. Price (Unbreakable trilogy) Ray Porter.jpeg|Ray Porter (Shopgirl) Hollywood Pictures Jetix Srmthfg wiki promo nova.jpeg|Nova (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) Yin floating.png|Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) Eva Wei.jpeg|Eva Wei (Ōban Star-Racers) Deets (Get Ed).jpeg|Deets (Get Ed) Pucca.jpeg|Pucca (character) Jinmay happy.jpeg|Jinmay (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) Fizz (Get Ed).jpeg|Fizz (Get Ed) BVS Entertainment Mitzy (The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs).jpeg|Mitzy (The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs) Anakonda (Xyber 9: New Dawn).jpeg|Anakonda (Xyber 9: New Dawn) Princess Tenko.jpeg|Princess Tenko (Saban's Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic) Agnes 'Fidget' Wilson.jpeg|Fidget (Action Man 2000 cartoon) Maria Valentine from Los Luchadores.jpeg|Maria Valentine (Los Luchadores) Jennifer Morgan (Heidi Noelle Lenhart).jpeg|Jennifer Morgan (Au Pair trilogy) Megan "Spitfire" Fassler.gif|Megan "Spitfire" Fassler (NASCAR Racers) Marvel Cartoons and Comics Black Widow in Avengers Ultron Revlotion.png|Black Widow (Marvel Universe) Scarlet Witch Portrait Art.png|Scarlet Witch Carol Danvers (Earth-12131) 005.png|Ms. Marvel/Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Jennifer Walters (Earth-12131) 001.png|She-Hulk Janet van Dyne (Earth-80920) 002.png|Wasp (Marvel Universe) Jane Foster (Earth-12131) from Marvel Avengers Alliance 0001.png|Jane Foster Kamala Khan 2.png|Ms. Marvel (Kamala Kahn) 4Invisible Woman.png|Invisible Woman Gamora (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs Capcom Infinite 0002.png|Gamora Elektra Portrait Art.png|Elektra Jessica Jones (Earth-616) from New Avengers Vol 2 1 Promotional 0001.jpeg|Jessica Jones 250px-Mary Jane Watson.jpeg|Mary Jane Watson Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-12131).png|Spider-Gwen BlackcattotalHD.jpeg|Black Cat (Marvel Universe) Jean Grey (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Fate of Two Worlds 0001.png|Jean Grey Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-12131) from Marvel Avengers Alliance 001.png|Rogue (Marvel Universe) Psylocke AA.png|Psylocke Jubilee.png|Jubilee Kitty Pryde.jpeg|Shadowcat X-23 in her UMVC3 artwork.jpeg|X-23 250px-Pepper Potts in TheOrder 6.jpeg|Pepper Potts Elizabeth Ross (Earth-616).png|Betty Ross Julie Power (Earth-5631) from Power Pack Vol 3 2 001.jpeg|Julie Power Katherine Power (Earth-5631) from Power Pack Vol 3 2 0001.jpeg|Katherine Power Torunn Thorsdóttir (Earth-555326) from Next Avengers Heroes of Tomorrow Promo 001.jpeg|Torunn Thorsdóttir Marvel Cinematic Universe BlackWidow3-IM2.jpeg|Black Widow (MCU) Gamora Promo Art Decor I.png|Gamora (MCU) Elizabeth-Olsen-Captain-America-3-Vogue-27April16-Marvel b.jpeg|Scarlet Witch (MCU) Hope Van Dyne (Earth-199999) from Ant-Man and the Wasp (film) 001.jpeg|Wasp (MCU) Captain Marvel MCU Render.png|Captain Marvel (MCU) Elektra (MCU).jpeg|Elektra (MCU) Jessica Jones (MCU).jpeg|Jessica Jones (MCU) Pepper Potts/Rescue Avengers Endgame.jpeg|Rescue (Pepper Pots (MCU)) Betty Ross in TIH 2008.jpeg|Betty Ross (MCU) Jane Foster Thor- The Dark World.jpeg|Jane Foster (MCU) Peggy-Carter-CATFA.jpeg|Peggy Carter (MCU) Maria Hill in The Avengers (2012).png|Maria Hill (MCU) Nebula-GOTG.jpeg|Nebula (MCU) Mantis in GOTG Vol.2 Profile.png|Mantis (MCU) Marvel Classic Live Action Beverly Switzler (Earth-58470) from Howard the Duck (film) 002.jpeg|Beverly Switzler (Howard the Duck 1986 movie) Julie Masters (Earth-730911) from The Amazing Spider-Man (TV series) Season 2 2 001.png|Julie Masters (The Amazing Spider-Man '77 TV series) Rita Conway (Earth-730911) from The Amazing Spider-Man (TV series) Season 1 1 001.png|Rita Conway (The Amazing Spider-Man '77 TV series) Jubilee (Earth-700029) 0001.jpeg|Jubilee (Generation X pilot movie) Samantha Leary (Earth-58627) from Punisher (1989 film) 0001.jpeg|Sam Leary (The Punisher (1989 movie)) Maria Vaselli (Earth-697064) from Captain America (1990 film.jpeg|Maria Vaselli (Captain America (1990 movie)) Julie Power (Earth-635972).png|Julie Power (Power Pack (TV pilot)) Katie Power (Earth-635972).png|Katie Power (Power Pack (TV pilot)) Lucasfilm Star Wars Princess Leia Large Gun Close.jpeg|Leia Organa (Star Wars original trilogy) Padmé Amidala holding her blaster.jpeg|Padmé Amidala (Star Wars prequel trilogy) Rey Sq.jpeg|Rey (Star Wars sequel trilogy) Ahsoka Render.png|Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 movie and TV series)) Blaster Sabine Render.png|Sabine Wren (Star Wars Rebels) SWResistance-TorraDoza.jpeg|Torra Doza (Star Wars Resistsnce) Indiana Jones Marion Ravenwood Marion Ravenwood.jpeg|Marion Ravenwood 20th Century Studios Cartoons Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpsons (The Simpsons) Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) Maggie Simpson.png|Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons) Lois Griffin 02.png|Lois Griffin (Family Guy) Meg Griffin.png|Meg Griffin (Family Guy) Turanga Leela.png|Turanga Leela (Futurama) Amy Wong.png|Amy Wong (Futurama) Peggy Hill.png|Peggy Hill (king of the Hill) Luanne Platter.jpeg|Luanne Platter (King of the Hill) Connie from king of the hill.png|Connie Souphanousinphone (King of the Hill) Francine Smith.png|Francine Smith (American's Dad) HayleySmithFischer.jpeg|Hayley Smith (American Dad) Linda Belcher.png|Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) Tina Belcher.png|Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) Louise Belcher.png|Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) Cleveland DonnaDance v3F.jpeg|Donna Tubbs Brown (The Cleaveland Show) Cleveland RobertaPose v3F.jpeg|Roberta Tubbs (The Cleaveland Show) Tara Boumdeay.png|Tara Boumdeay (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes cartoon) Wendy Darling (Fox's Peter Pan & the Pirates).jpeg|Wendy Darling (Fox's Peter Pan & the Pirates) Crysta's endearing grin.png|Crysta (Ferngully) Jeannie-harper-life-with-louie-37.5.jpeg|Jeannie Harper (Life with Louie) Akima Kunimoto.jpeg|Akima Kunimoto (Titan A.E.) Anastasia (Don Bluth).png|Anastasia Romanov (Don Blurh's Anastasia) Don Bluth's Thumbelina.png|Thumbelina (Don Bluth character) Ellie IceAge.png|Ellie (Ice Age franchise) Peaches IceAge.png|Peaches (Ice Age franchise) Cappy (Robots).jpeg|Cappy (Blue Sky Studios' Robots) Piper PinWheeler.jpeg|Piper Pinwheeler (Blue Sky Studios' Robots) Jewel (Rio).png|Jewel (Blue Sky Studios' Rio) Character main Mary Katherine.png|Mary Katherine (Blue Sky Studios' Epic) Maria (The Book of Life).png|Maria Posada (Fox's The Book of Life) Live Action Ellen Ripley.png|Ellen Ripley (Alien (movie series) Kate McCallister smiling sweetly towards Kevin after finding him.jpeg|Kate McCallister (Home Alone franchise) Lucy McClane.png|Lucy McClane (Die Hard series) Neytiri nazachema.jpeg|Heytiri (James Cameron's Avatar series) Bulma (DB Evolution).jpeg|Bulma (Dragonball Evolution) Chi-Chi (DB Evolution).jpeg|Chi-Chi (Dragonball Evolution) Ray Porter.jpeg|Ray Porter (Shopgirl) X-Men Cinematic Universe Jean-Grey-X-Men-Apocalypse.png|Jean Grey (X-Men Movies) XMDOFP Storm Character Poster.jpeg|Storm (X-Men Movies) Rogue I'm X 'Ma Suit.jpeg|Rogue (X-Men Movies) Fox-made Marvel Films Women jessica alba fantastic four invisible woman 2338x3508 wallpaper www.wallpaperno.com 90.jpeg|Invisible Woman (Fantastic Four 2005 duology) Invisible Woman (2015 Film).jpeg|Invisible Woman (Fantastic Four (2015 movie)) Elektra Natchios (Earth-701306) Poster.jpeg|Elektra (Daredevil 2003 movie) Valentina Allegra de Fontaine (Earth-5724) from Nick Fury Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. 001.jpeg|Valentina Allegra de Fontaine (Nick Fury Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.) Video Games Cindy Holiday.gif|Kris Thompsen (Die Hard Arcade) LinnKurosawa.jpeg|Linn Kurosawa (Alien vs. Predator: The Arcade Game) Category:Blog posts